Lincorp, New Boston
by Threebranch
Summary: In this story, we dive into the origins of the colossal megacorporation that works behind the scenes in 'Things are Happening.' Lincoln uses a portal gun given to him by a dying scientist to travel to other universes so he can make something from them.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: _I don't own any stories depicted.

* * *

Chapter 1

"When the dust settles, when the sun sets.

There really is one big question which we are left.

What is the meaning and the purpose of a corporation?

Do you see it as a… bundle of financial assets to be moved around to their highest and best use?

Or is a corporation a network of mutual obligations, mutual responsibilities, a compact between people to produce wealth in the future.

I plan to do both."

A 24 year old Lincoln Loud is seen speaking to somebody else on the opposite side of the glass.

"That's a… pretty good way to describe it, but the Institute isn't a corporation!"

The man yelling is Dr. Lawrence Higgs, who along with Dr. Max Loken, locked themselves in the Bioscience division of the Institute to protest the decision made by Father.

"Look man, just give me a chance! The Institute now has access to the Multiverse, and by extension I may add, a limitless supply of food. What exactly are you trying to achieve here!?"

"You just proved my point! You're not from here. You said that you took that portal device from a dying scientist. Out of all the universes you could have gone to… mine just so happened to be the best. Isn't it?"

"FINE! BE THAT WAY!" Shouted Lincoln as he walked off.

He then turns to face Lawrence and shouts while mimicking his voice.

"The risk is too great. Without experienced and competent leadership, the Institute could be thrown into chaos. Decades of research could be JEOPARDIZED!"

"_Hmm. That's funny. Those EXACT words were in my brain JUST before he said them. He even spoke them in my voice too. What was it my father used to tell me? 'Great minds think alike?'"_

Thought Lawrence as he paces back and forth.

By now, Lincoln has given up speaking to Lawrence and is talking again with Newton Oberly.

"You're not gonna try to convince them anymore?"

"I don't need to." Lincoln smirks. "They'll come around."

* * *

"The Railroad is located underneath the Old North Church. Their leader's name is Desdemona and she will be accompanied by Glory, who holds a minigun, and several others who will use pipe pistols."

Justin Ayo sighs. A quick way to defeat the Railroad? Maybe he is going crazy.

"Since we can use the molecular relay pretty much anywhere, the synth coursers can wipe them all out in under a minute. ASSUMING they are there and that this ISN'T a trap!"

"Hey man, what's a few less synths if everything doesn't go the way we planned. How can we NOT be the best!?"

"I don't wanna argue with you. Get out."

"Fine. Also, tell X6-88 I said hi!"

* * *

Lincoln Loud, AKA "Father," looks at his younger counterpart, trying to form the words that he's about to say.

"I just received word from Dr. Ayo that… the Railroad had just been completely decimated. You're not lying. This whole thing really is just a game to you!"

"I spent week after week playing Fallout 4. Wasted COUNTLESS hours. Stopping only when my parents or my sisters told me to."

"Sisters, huh? Never had any of those."

"I actually have EIGHT!"

"EIGHT SISTERS!? Well… I see that you have no reason to lie to me. The Lynn Loud in YOUR universe must be a completely different man than the one in mine."

The Lincoln's didn't say anything for a while. Both not wanting to upset the other.

Finally, Father broke the silence to ask a question.

"Can you… use that portal gun to show me another universe?"

* * *

_Author's Note: _The quote from the beginning of the chapter was taken from an episode of Defunctland.

I know you didn't ask for a prequel to 'Things are Happening,' but I feel like this is something I gotta write.

The Lincoln Loud I've written here actually has the intelligence of Lisa, but still has some remnants of his usual self.

Overall, expect the creative laziness to be heavy on this one. I have many stories planned in the future as well as finishing the ones I have right now. I have everything planned and organized; I just need to type things out.

It's weird, the ideas just keep coming nonstop. Is this true for other fanfiction writers?


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note_: I do not own The Loud House or any other story depicted.

* * *

Chapter 2

In her 22 years of being the Overseer of Vault 76, Emily Nelson is hearing the most unbelievable story from a mysterious man.

This man is one of two strangers that came from what they say is an alternate universe.

While the older of the two is more of a meet and greet person, introducing himself to all of the senior staff and shaking their hands, the younger guy is describing to her the horrors that lurk outside Vault 76.

"Sooo… yeah. Everybody ends up dying and becoming these scorched creatures. If I remember correctly, it's some kind of virus that came from these mines. Couple that with the radiation, FEV, and rouge A.I., your people won't last a week out there."

"I… I appreciate you telling me all of this, Lincoln. So there isn't going to be any hope for the future of all these residents!?"

"Well… I wouldn't say THAT! If everything goes the way I want it to go. We'll come back and take you all to a safe place. In the meantime, however, there's something in this vault that I want."

"Whatever it is, we will be happy to give it to you."

"A Pip-Boy. Version 2000 Mark 6 to be exact. I always wanted one since I was a kid and now I have an opportunity to get one. If you would."

Emily gives a warm smile to Lincoln. She then opens a drawer on her desk and pulls one out.

"We have a few to spare."

* * *

Madison Li, the head of the Advanced Systems division of the Institute, is shown to be having a conversation with Lincoln shortly after his return.

"I'd say this courser chip would come in handy, but then, you know, you'd say handy is a bit of an understatement." Said Lincoln.

Dr. Li crosses her arms.

"That is exactly what I was thinking. Are you some expert at psychology… or anything similar?"

"Well… psychology to me is one of my… least talented skills. I don't think about WHY people do things. I just see them for who they are. At least in my opinion.

But enough about me, doctor. Let's talk about these weapons that are used by the Institute. How much do you know about alkaline lasers?"

Dr. Li raises an eyebrow in confusion.

"Alkaline lasers?"

* * *

"Beneath the Commonwealth, there is a cancer. Known as the Institute. A malignant growth that needs to be cut before it infects the surface."

Elder Maxson, leader of this faction of the Brotherhood of Steel, is giving a speech to half a dozen paladins and senior scribes.

"... The Institute and their "synths" are considered enemies of the brotherhood and should be dealt with swiftly and mercilessly!

This campaign will be costly, and many lives will be lost! But in the end, we will be saving humankind from its worst enemy… itself.

Ad Victor-"

"_**ELDER MAXSON! IT'S A BLOODBATH DOWN HERE!**_

_**EVERYBODY'S DYING! WE CAN'T STOP THEM!"**_

"_**WHAT!?"**_

* * *

"Elder Maxson… is dead." Said Dr. Li.

"The new alkaline lasers that Lincoln had introduced to us… cut the Prydwen… in his own words… 'like a hot knife through butter.'"

There is now an awkward silence in the Director meeting.

Dr. Li. sighs. Whoever this alternate and younger version of the leading director is, must really LOVE the Institute since he wishes to take over.

It's not just the love of the Institute. He probably knows what she thinks personally of Elder

Maxson. 'Delusions of grandeur,' she calls it.

The only one that she saw as playing God. He probably knows that too.

Whatever decisions that he may make going forward, it's probably not a good idea to get on his bad side. No matter how much she may disagree.

Maybe she'll warm up to it.

* * *

"Hey… father? I would like to play you a song… before you go to sleep."

The older Lincoln, lying down on his bed knowing he won't wake up again because of the cancer inside him, looks up at the younger version of himself.

"I'd like that."

With a guitar in his hand, Lincoln sings into the microphone.

"_They say misery, loves company._

_We could start a company, and make misery._

_Frustrated, incorporated!_

_Well, I know just what you need!_

_I might just have the thing!_

_I know what you'd pay, to see…"_

Lincoln "Father" Loud" looks up at the ceiling of his room, and closes his eyes.

His final thoughts:

"_**Father… mother... I hope to join you soon."**_

* * *

_Author's Note_: For the Overseer of Vault 76, I just took two common names and stuck them together.

Also, think of the alkaline lasers as the same laser that Pickle Rick used in that one episode.

I imagine that the Institute weapons have similar structure to laser printers. It was the batteries that would make them powerful enough to pierce even the strongest power armor.

Told you the creative laziness would be heavy on this one.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**(Two weeks later)**

"_Okay… so… um… that was… that was… a song… a song from a guy in the Institute._

_You know, a lot of… a lot of people think the name of this song is… um… 'Frustrated Incorporated'… but… but… IT'S NOT!_

_That is… unless… you WANT to call it that… it makes sense when… when… you know… you think about it."_

Kellogg shuts off the radio. He's had enough of Travis for one day.

"So… what do you think?" Questioned Lincoln, who had to hunt down Kellogg to Fort Hagen to get his opinion on everything that is going on.

Kellogg lets out a long sigh.

"I've seen many weird things in my life but you've beaten them all. Just… why this universe?"

"I simply want to make something out of it. The entire multiverse is in my grasp and I have a chance to meet many people who were once thought of as fictional characters as a result."

"Well… I do hope you have fun with that; I guess."

Kellogg sits down in his chair.

"Gunners, raider gangs, super mutants, whatever; they're being wiped out of the Commonwealth even as we speak. What the hell are planning to do with this corporation anyway?"

"I don't plan on focusing on anything specific yet, just what I can accomplish right now. Also… just so you're not tempted to try anything. I think it's about time you take a… vacation."

That caught Kellogg's attention. What's this about a vacation? Why exactly should he go?

"What?"

"How do you feel about spending a week in Rio De Janerio?"

* * *

This past week has been busy for Piper Wright. The Railroad and the Brotherhood of Steel have been put down in the time span of just under two days and the Institute is taking all the credit.

What's worse is that she has their song stuck in her head and now she has trouble writing.

Nick Valentine is sitting across from her, trying to provide anything to calm her down.

"Piper, I don't know about this any more than you do. Whoever this new… manager of the Institute is, is not exactly what I would call the one dimensional character you have written in your paper."

"And how do you know about that, Nick? They're building a massive settlement right on top of the C.I.T. ruins! They could be preparing for another attack for all we know!"

"Hey, I'll admit. A few hundred random strangers who came from some sort of ice covered Earth, as they say, grouping up together in the middle of town, IS suspicious. But these people are here now. A settlement that big just naturally turns some heads to its direction.

Hell, on my way over here, I heard a rumor about the Minutemen making a comeback. If you're gonna investigate, I suggest you start there. I'll leave it up to you to see whether or not the two are connected."

Piper was shocked at that fact. "The Minutemen? Oh boy."

She then picks up a pen then suddenly realizes something.

"Wait! Nick, didn't Skinny Malone imprison you?"

Nick smiles.

"After subjecting me to a day and a half of the worst music I have ever heard in my life. He let me go."

"Bad… music?"

"Pop-rap. He calls it."

* * *

"Preston, first I would like to say thank you for considering working with us."

Lincoln is walking with Preston Garvey in the 'Company Settlement,' as he calls it.

Preston, being a guy who knows a lot about established or even potential settlements is very interested in observing this one. Especially since it practically sprung up overnight.

"So… you're making a company… and it will involve all these people?"

"That's right! You think this is big now? It's gonna get even bigger in the coming months!"

"Wow. I can see it work. A large… megacorporation. Set on transforming miles of wasteland into farmland. Producing resources for those willing to work hard to make the Commonwealth a better place.

Heh. You know, that would probably be what Lynn would say if he was still alive."

"Lynn Loud, the sole survivor of Vault 111. You know, I've been meaning to ask, how did he die anyway?"

"The Deathclaw in Concord killed him. He was in full Power Armor and everything. The sad part is after hearing his dying scream, I only had to shoot it one more time to kill it.

He saved our lives that day. I'll never forget it."

Lincoln was astonished at Preston's story. He knew that Lynn Loud Sr. in this universe would be dead, but hearing it from Preston Garvey of all people was something else.

"Now I got a question for you, Lincoln, what do you plan on naming this corporation anyway?"

"Yeah… I'm still thinking on a name. Here, I'll show you the rest of the compound."

* * *

Lawrence Higgs is seen interviewing a man who just came from an alternate universe.

He knew that he couldn't keep his protest going on for long. Especially after hearing that song.

Now he has assigned himself to meeting the new people that anyone in the Institute has decided to bring over to the Company Settlement.

"Okay… so you say your name is… **Curtis Everett?**"

The protagonist of the film, Snowpiercer, looks around the settlement. Still relieved that living the rest of his life on that train or even dying trying to take it over are no longer the only options for him.

Now he is living in a temperate climate, there may be radiation here and there but he'd take that over snow and ice any day.

"That is my name, yes."

"Heh. You don't look like a Curtis. You look more like a… Chris to me!"

Curtis smiles. He knows a sense of humor when he sees one.

"What's your name again?"


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note_: You may notice something a bit different in this chapter.

That's because some of the characters are speaking and thinking in Japanese.

* * *

Chapter 4

(Two more weeks later)

(**"So. We begin. I am your new teacher. My name is Yonemi Kamon.**

**You may call me 'sir.'**

**That said, let me be the first to welcome you to our little competition."**)

Shuuya Nanahara tries to get comfortable in his seat.

(_**"Is this guy serious? Competition? Like a game? Get real!"**_) He thought.

With a smile on his face, Kamon walks across the room.

(**"It's all a matter of personal preference.**

**Some opt for foolhardy courage, others, deliberate caution.**

**Still others, craven cowardice.**

**There are stoic loners and those who find strength in numbers.**

**I would advise that except as a temporary necessity.**

**Yes… friends. I'm sorry to say, all too soon become liabilities. Trust, fragile. Sanity even more fragile.**

**Ah, ah… I never said it would be easy.**

**Forty-two compete until a winner is determined.**

**Survival of the fittest… or so we like to believe.**

**Kill or BE killed.**

**Do unto others… just be sure you make it stick."**)

Almost immediately, nearly all the 42 students of Class B of Shiroiwa Junior High School felt the same shock.

Shuuya thinks to himself.

(_**The Program! We're going to be on The Program!**_

_**Yoshitoki… Noriko… I-I can't…**_

_**Would they? Could they? God help us…**_

_**THE FUCKING PROGRAM!"**_)

(**"Forty-two compete until only one remains.**

**Basic subtraction, class. Forty-two minus…"**)

***ZAP***

Everybody in the classroom then turns their attention to the uninvited guest.

Conrad Kellogg has entered the building.

* * *

"_**Lincoln! You need to see this!"**_

Those were the words that rang through Lincoln's head while he was preparing for another trip into the Multiverse.

Apparently, Kellogg stumbled across a room full of Japanese junior high school students who were selected by their own government to fight to the death on an island. Just like Fortnite, only realistic.

All things considered, it's a good thing Preston brought that language translator from the Snowpiercer.

This saved him from personally tracking down a potential human translator.

'First Kamon and his soldier bastards, now the Dictator.' Kellogg's exact words were before heading back to that universe.

"_At first, we had Kellogg's cooperation. Now… we have his commitment." _Lincoln thought.

He gives off a long sigh. He was going to check up on Dr. Max Loken, who he appointed to oversee the production of the multiversal travel devices, but now he's going to have to check up on these students first.

* * *

Curtis Everett speaks into the translator.

"_You know, I would have preferred if they'd save us right away instead of 18 years in, but I shouldn't complain."_

Shuuya just stayed silent, unsure of what to say.

"_Wilford is a jackass, but I'll say this; he's a saint compared to that Dictator of the Republic of Greater East Asia… or whatever it's called. Sending kids off to death matches? For what? At least when Wilford kills kids, it keeps the rest of the train alive. What exactly was that 'Program' protecting?"_

Shuuya then decides to speak into the translator.

"_**In your world… they… tried to stop global warming?"**_

Curtis laughs then spoke back.

"_Not tried… THEY DID! It cost everybody the entire fucking planet but they stopped it!"_

"_**I'm sure… things haven't been… easy for you… in that damn train."**_

"_It's all in the past now. I have Lincoln Loud to thank for… everything. _

_Now, tell me more about your class."_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**(Two Months Later)**

"It'll have 106 floors, and will be able to house the entire population of New Boston PLUS 40,000 people."

**Phineas Flynn** is seen with Lincoln Loud overseeing the construction of Lincorp Inter-dimensional Plaza. People from Diamond City, Bunker Hill, and Goodneighbor are also watching in astonishment.

"It's like everything I've ever dreamed of… and more." Said Lincoln, barely able to keep in his excitement.

"Yeah… me too. I have done architectural work for Lex Luthor and Leonardo Leonardo, both of them have commended me greatly, but in all my 60 years working in this field, this may be my biggest one yet.

You've done so much for the multiverse already, my friend. I can tell you right now, with the proper work space, you could have the potential to do a LOT more.

I only wish there was more I could do to help."

"You've done PLENTY already! I'll hang a humongous picture of you RIGHT in the lobby!

The lobby of course, fitted with the FINEST light wood laminate!"

The two men laugh, understanding the reference.

* * *

"Times they are a-changin'

Sometimes it's too late to stop the flames,

After the world goes up in smoke.

Ruins standing lonely; relics we called home once now a grave.

That grows and grows.

That grows and grows."

Lincoln is seen singing in front of a large, burning pile of Feral Ghouls, Super Mutants, and Scorched while waiting for the completion of the inter-dimensional plaza.

Those that are with him are Kellogg, who at this point is dedicated to the corporation and its values.

Preston Garvey, who just wants to do the right thing.

And three Institute Coursers, X6-88, Z2-47, and X4-18, who were forced to come to Appalachia by Lincoln in case something unexpected happens. They were indifferent to the multiverse and just did what they were told.

The six are just east of the Whitespring Resort, a potential executive retreat for anyone who may feel overwhelmed by a task they're assigned to.

"Hey, if anyone finds any Military Ammo Bags, let me know. We can never have too much Ballistic Fiber!"

Nobody said anything, which was unusual because whenever Lincoln speaks, somebody would quickly talk back.

He notices they are all looking up.

"What are you all staring at… HOLY FUCK!"

It's not a Scorchbeast, it's not a Vertibird, It's not a Glowing Mothman.

It's a large void of darkness that just opened up in the sky spouting out a ton of dark creatures.

What got Lincoln's attention, however, is the emblem that is seen on the bodies of the more powerful looking ones.

At the top of his lungs, he yells,

"**WHAT THE HELL ARE HEARTLESS DOING IN APPALACHIA!?"**

"Heartless?" Questioned Kellogg.

Using the Pip-Boy on his arm, Lincoln calls for a supply drop of a thousand double A batteries from the Lincorp Office of Provisions from the other universe. There's going to be a lot of fighting.

* * *

**(Kingdom Hearts 3 - Boss Battle 1)**

Strangely enough, it wasn't just the six guys that were fighting.

Scorchbeasts, Deathclaws, Sentry Bots, Super Mutant Warlords, it's like every living thing in Appalachia is doing everything they can to protect not only their lives, but also their home.

The Whitespring Resort, The Palace of the Winding Path, The crashed space station, Wavy Willards Water Park, Top of the World, and eventually back to the entrance of Vault 76.

They fought for several hours with Lincoln needing to call in two more supply drops.

Kellogg still kept his iconic pistol, straight up refusing to use the laser weapons that Lincoln kept asking him to use.

"Okay… they seem to be slowing down. Now much more left!" Said Lincoln.

"You said that an hour ago!" Yelled Preston.

Lincoln was about to argue when a giant light radiated from the sky, killing all the Heartless and blinding all of them.

* * *

"AAAAH! The fuck!?"

Lincoln finds himself no longer in Appalachia. He doesn't know where he is. It feels like he's standing on water but then it looks like there's water floating above him. It just doesn't make any sense.

"_Lincoln Loud."_

Lincoln widens his eyes in shock of what he's seeing in front of him.

It looks like it came from the movie 'Avatar.'

"A talking… tree?"

He hears the voice again.

"_Who truly is Lincoln Loud?_

_What truly is the world of Fallout?_

_What one can imagine for themselves is nearly limitless._

_Do not worry._

_Know that you WILL be beaten._

_But never broken._

_Keep living your life,_

_And in times of great sorrow, never face it alone. Seek help."_

"What do you know about the multiverse!?" Questioned Lincoln. "What are you!?"

The tree speaks again.

"_That is not important._

_You aren't one who I'll choose to understand._

_But understand this._

_**The multiverse NEEDS you.**__"_

* * *

Lincoln wakes up on the floor of his now completed executive office.

He faintly remembers battling heartless in Appalachia but he knows he wasn't alone.

Sighing to himself, he picks up the phone on his desk.

That was when and idea came across his mind.

Dropping the phone, he grabs a piece of paper and a pen, wanting to write it down before he forgets it since it has happened to him many times before.

He writes only one word.

What he wants to name his company.

**Lincorp.**

* * *

_Author's Note_: Yeah, the song that Lincoln was singing earlier was 'Lucky Ones' by TryHardNinja ft. Dan Bull.

Only one more chapter to go, guys. Look forward to it.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Lincoln, now 28 years old, is having a nervous breakdown.

It started when he vomited in front of all the people he's arranged for a meeting.

In Microeconomics, it is taught that there are 4 sources of economic profit: arbitrage, uncertainty, innovation, and monopoly.

With the goal of profit maximization in mind, Lincoln had appointed leading directors to lead these sources.

Preston Garvey leads the Lincorp division of Innovation.

Conrad Kellogg leads the Lincorp division of Uncertainty.

Lincoln himself, has chosen himself to lead the division of Arbitrage in addition to his C.E.O. position.

There is no division of monopoly, however, because Lincoln believes that there might be other multiversal corporations that are not unlike Lincorp and perhaps even better.

Instead, there is the Lincorp Research Institute, led by Doctors Madison Li, Evan Watson, and Max Loken.

Before going to this meeting, Lincoln had decided to go to an entirely random universe for some inspirational vibes before he can start the presentation he has planned.

'A warm up social meeting to loosen up the mind,' he calls it.

Instead of lush scenery and welcoming people like he had hoped, however. What Lincoln saw had scarred him for life.

He lives in his luxurious penthouse on the top floor of Lincorp Inter-dimensional Plaza.

His living area, however, is doing little to calm him down.

After pouring himself a glass of Nuka Cola Dark, (imported from Fallout 76) he takes a small sip before deciding not to drink anymore.

He thinks back to when he first received the multiverse travel device.

It was during spring break and Lincoln was by himself at the garage of the Loud House. All of a sudden, there was this random scientist that came out of nowhere bleeding from the stomach.

Before dying, the scientist, who calls himself 'Rick,' gave the device to Lincoln and apologized for bleeding all over the floor.

It's been four years since that day and Lincoln had not seen another 'Rick' since.

"Why? Why did I choose to do all of this? I could have spent the rest of my life working on… science stuff rather than building this… stupid megacorporation."

He then hears his phone ring. It's gotta be the others.

He picks it up.

"Yeah… I'll talk in person…Meet me at my penthouse."

* * *

"A cult?" Preston Garvey said with a concerned expression.

"What is it about this cult that made you feel so… sick?"

Lincoln slouches in his chair.

"I feel like if I had to go into ANY detail about what happens in this cult, you'd all be puking on my floor."

Kellogg gives off a modest laugh while lighting up a San Francisco Sunlight.

"After everything I've already SEEN, I doubt it."

"Okay, Okay. I'll tell you SOMETHING! Another version of me is actually leading this cult. Another version of my older sister, Lori, is pretty much 'The High Priestess.'"

"Wait… is this anything like the Cult of the Mothman you told us about earlier?" Questioned Dr. Li.

"WORSE!" Yelled Lincoln, trying to compose himself.

The four of them stayed silent for a while until Lincoln speaks again.

"There were all these… kids running around, at first I thought they were just regular kids until… until…"

"UNTIL WHAT!? STOP WASTING OUR TIME!" Yelled Kellogg.

"ALRIGHT!"

Lincoln stands up to face Kellogg, who is still sitting down.

"**INBRED! KIDS! INBRED! KIDS!"**

Kellogg looks up at Lincoln's ceiling, he definitely wasn't expecting THAT.

Preston looks like he's trying to keep his breakfast down while Dr. Li gives off a look of disgust.

Lincoln kept ranting.

"**YOU KNOW WHAT CULTS DO TO KIDS!? DO YOU!? I WANTED TO STRANGLE THAT BASTARD!?"**

Kellogg takes the cigar out of his mouth and puts it away.

"Well… why didn't you?"

"I… I… he was the only one in the room who was looking at me… the others were distracted… I… I couldn't do anything… I just… got out."

More silence.

"Lincoln." It was Dr. Li.

"I will say that none of us could have predicted what you saw today. You should take a moment and take some time to yourself. But you're still our leader.

**You need to get over this.**"

Lincoln sits down trying to process what Dr. Li had said while Preston stands up to confront her.

"HEY! This guy just got traumatized by another version of himself! The least you can do is-"

"Preston, that's enough!" Lincoln shouted, cutting Preston off.

"Madison is right. Dwelling on this is only going to make things worse. I have a company to run and I need to be in my best shape! Or… at least pretend to."

He takes out his personal device and faces Dr. Li.

"Arrange a meeting with Dr. Loken. I need to discuss putting filters on these damn things."

Lincoln Loud, the President and C.E.O. of Lincorp, is going back to work.

* * *

Now at 38 year old, Lincoln is seen in his corporate office writing down a letter.

"_**Mark Richardson **__is a name that I often think of. I can honestly say from personal experience that there are very few out there in the multiverse that have the bravery that he has._

_Bravery itself, is often defined as not having a lack of fear, but the ability to overcome it._

_You, Mark, have impressed me. You stayed strong and kept your head up high while I, a Lincoln Loud who travels to different universes for business and for fun, have collapsed and vomited all over the floor in front of the Lincorp Board of Directors when faced with the same circumstances that you have faced. Those were people that I should have been LEADING._

_I really don't care if you hate me. You deserve to hate all Lincoln Louds in the multiverse after hearing about the deplorable actions that the one in your universe has committed._

_We here at Lincorp pride ourselves with giving people from any universe that find themselves in the most unusual of situations a chance to see another day. I'm not going to lie to you, I nearly pulled the plug on the whole thing when I found YOUR universe._

_I'm sure by now you must be rolling your eyes at this letter and that's understandable._

_Just know that in a week from the time you receive this, you will be given a device which will allow you to travel across universes._

_Please try to think of this like Christmas coming early this year. That is, if there even IS a Christmas holiday in your universe. I may be another Lincoln Loud but I want only what's best for you and your family._

_And if you want to, you can come over to Lincorp Inter-dimensional Plaza and we could talk about how..."_

Lincoln puts his pen down and scratches his head. Is this REALLY the letter that he wants to send to Mark?

Maybe he should call up Piper and get some writing lessons.

He was weighing his options while noticing that another version of him teleports in his office.

Technically, that should be impossible. The devices are fitted with certain limitations.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!? YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO…" Lincoln stops yelling.

Is this other version of himself supposed to be the King of England or something? And what's with the scepter? Is that what he used to travel here? It makes sense.

"Ah. I'm very sorry. I just got this job and…"

Lincoln interrupts the random stranger.

"HOLD ON! I'm WAY too sober for this!"

Walking over to his liquor cabinet, Lincoln decides on a jug of Nukashine and pours himself a shot.

Lincoln really isn't a heavy drinker; all it takes is one shot of anything and he starts stumbling around.

After downing the shot, Lincoln confronts the other Lincoln.

"Okay… who are you supposed to be again?"

"Well, you may not believe me, but I'm actually the newly appointed **Overseer of the Multiverse**! I was granted this power not too long ago and I want to see the multiverse for myself."

"So you haven't seen **them **yet?"

"Seen who?"

"You know… **THEM!**"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

With a goofy smile on his face, Lincoln sits down on the floor.

"Ahh… you'll soon see. Lincorp has access to over 1 OCTILLION universes, which were built up over the last 14 years. I'm sure you'll have a lot of… FUN… exploring them."

Lincoln pours himself another shot. Drinking it while trying to listen to the Overseer's words.

"Hey man, I'm sure if you were given this title instead of me, you'd do a better job. I'm not gonna lie. You were conned. You deserve to be the Overseer, not me."

"Oh yeah? I'm surprised you're even here right now. A few hours in the multiverse should be enough to make anybody go insane. Do us both a favor and leave Lincorp the hell alone! We don't WANT you here! We don't NEED you here!"

The Overseer shakes his head and leaves, making a mental note to himself to not end up where this guy will end up.

Lincoln pours himself a third shot, spilling some on the floor.

While drinking, he thinks,

"_I oughta just crumple up that letter. IT'S TRASH! Mark DESERVES better! God. I'm blacking out. I'm blacking out. Maybe when I get over this massive hangover, I'll start over…"_

* * *

"I don't care if you're the President of the United States! That title doesn't mean ANYTHING to me! Lincorp does NOT cover national debts!"

Lincoln, now at age 49, ends his interdimensional phone call with another version of himself.

"_Public sector piece of trash! Does he really think that the reason why people charge interest on loans is because they are just __**GREEDY!?**__ Who the fuck put this guy in the Oval Office? Did he even GO to college? Who am I kidding? Of course he did. He probably went to a free university that's funded by the fucking taxpayers! Damn, this multiverse is going to Hell!"_

Lincoln's secretary phones in.

"Oh, Lincoln? The Silver Soldier is here to see you."

"Send him in."

The Silver Soldier walks into Lincoln's office.

"STEVEN! Good to see you! How did it all work out!?"

"The espionage was a success. Batman's arm was lasered off by that other guy you hired, and the others were teleported to universes where even WE couldn't find."

"Heh. That Overseer. You never know what he's gonna do next! Now, of course, your payment… Half a billion in Lincorp grants!"

"Grants?"

"That's right… grants! In case you need a project started! Building a foundation from the ground up is not cheap. Of course, if there's anything you wish to purchase from our many stores at the atrium, I'll gladly accompany you and pay for them myself."

"NEVER MIND! I'll take the… grants. The contract says I can hold on to these as long as I like, right?"

"Both your copy, my copy and the 198 other copies I printed up."

"That's a lot of paper. Recycled material, right?"

"Yup."

"Well, all right then. I can also call you at anytime to receive the grants, right?"

"My door is always open, Steven. Come in anytime."

Steven smiles at Lincoln then exits the room.

Lincoln stands up from his desk and look out the window at the view outside.

New Boston.

A better Boston.

Not a bad place for anyone in the multiverse who needs help.

Lincoln silently laughs, then sighs.

"I really should get started on that letter to Mark."

* * *

_Author's Note_: Okay, that's the fanfiction. I really hope you guys like the prequel to 'Things are Happening!'

I want to thank **ShootingStarBlitz **for his permission to use his character, Mark Richardson, as a plot device.

Just know, the story 'Too Little Too Late,' contains _**VERY**_ dark sexual themes.

Like… seriously. I first read the second chapter before I went to work thinking 'Ah, what the hell? This shouldn't be anything I can't handle.'

I don't recommend reading fanfiction before work. Read at your own risk.

Speaking of reading second chapters in fanfiction, look forward to the second chapter of my newest story, 'Chlorine.'

My first proper Sin Kids story.

Thank you all for reading and have a great day!


End file.
